The invention relates to the field of three-dimensional object recognition.
Complex industrial settings often have many installations of similar instruments, such that identifying a particular instance of an instrument for servicing, maintenance or repair can prove challenging. Although visual markers, such as barcodes, QR codes, or RFID tags allow uniquely identifying different instruments in such settings, these solutions are often impractical in a large and complex setting due to the significant overhead required to install numerous tags. Moreover, harsh industrial environments can cause these tags to fade or corrode, requiring their regular replacement and maintenance, adding to the cost of implementing such systems.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.